This Specialized Center of Research on Atherosclerosis supports the coordinated efforts of eight tenured faculty members, two assistant professors and a number of research associates from Biochemistry, Medicine and Pathology. These investigators are studying the interaction of lipoproteins and the artery wall in relation to the pathogenesis of atherosclerosis. The program includes investigation of the structure, molecular interactions, synthesis, secretion, degradation and molecular metabolism of lipoproteins. The interactions of various serum lipoprotein fractions and components with the artery wall and with the multifunctional medial mesenchymal cells are being studied both in vivo and in vitro, especially their effects on cell proliferation, fiber protein synthesis, cell lipid metabolism, lipid accumulation as well as cell degeneration and necrosis. Atherosclerosis reversal studies in intact animals, myocardial infarction in atherosclerotic and non-atherosclerotic monkeys and the effects of lipoproteins and artery wall components on coagulation and fibrinolysis are included in the Center activities. Exploratory work is underway on the lipoproteins of patients with severe and unusual lipoprotein abnormalities. Patients who have severe atherosclerosis and ischemic myocardial disease but who do have evidence for any of the lipoprotein, metabolic or artery wall abnormalities can be identified to account for these exceptional cases.